


Fresh Start

by LuckyChances



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyChances/pseuds/LuckyChances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Royal family and DG's companions watched the light overcome the darkness! Did they really think that was it, the witch was dead so the OZ would be right again! Well think again, Would the people accept what as happened? Did they get all the Longcoats? What about Zero? and don't forget about AZ and DG! This is what I think could happen after Tin Man.<br/>(Being Re-edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The royal family made their way out onto the balcony with DG's three companions following on behind them, they all gazed up at the moon hoping and praying the two suns would come back out.

As they continued to stare up in silence, the first sun slowly started to come back out and started to shine down on their faces, which made them all smile as the second sun followed and came out the other side.

They slowly watched as the light from their faces slowly made it across the valley, it was like a wave of brightness chasing away the dark shadow that the witch had created

"Now, that's the OZ I remember" DG said.

Ahamo turned to look at his youngest daughter with proudness, none of this would of been possible without her.

They all continued to stare out across the valley in silence, not believe that this was really happening, the witch was finally gone.

Just then they heard a lot of cheering coming from below and there was silence no more.

The royal family snap out of their stance and slowly stepped closer to the edge of the balcony and looked down at the ground where they saw mini images of people cheering and running around.

DG slowly turned around to see her three companions that she owned her life to, she never would have accomplished any of this without them.

Cain was the only one left standing and he was smiling at her.

DG continued to look around and saw that Glitch had now joined them at the end of the balcony and was standing next to AZ, on the other side of their parents.

DG looked back towards Cain and he slowly stepped sideways so she could see Raw leaning against the doorway of the balcony, and he gave her a little wave.

DG smiled back at him until Cain blocked her view again and continued to smile brightly.

She was glad they had all made it through unscaved, even though it had been touch and go at times.

_"DG!"_

DG recognized her mother's voice and quickly turned to face her, but for some reason it made her head spin a little.

Lavender, smiled brightly at her youngest daughter until she saw DG rest her forehead against her hand and this started to worry her, she knew her daughter had been through so much, more than anyone should ever go through.

 _"Oh, whatever is the matter my angel?"_ Lavender asked with concern in her voice.

This made everyone else turn to look at DG, which made her feel self conscious as she hated being the centre of attention. She was about to put her family at ease when they all heard someone yell.

 _" **Azkadellia!** " _Glitch yelled.

Everyone quickly turns to face Glitch to see him holding AZ against him and for some reason she had fainted.

 _"Oh my!"_ Lavender squeaked.

Ahamo quickly jumped into action, he walked around his wife and gently took his oldest daughter from Glitch and picked her up in his arms.

 _"I think she needs some rest"_ Ahamo stated.

 _"Yes of course"_ Lavender agreed

Ahamo carried AZ away from the balcony and headed back inside with his wife right behind him.

Cain slowly stepped back to let them pass and then he turned his eyes back to DG, was he the only one who had noticed how sickly the youngest princess had looked as well.

DG slowly leaned back against the railing as she watched Raw take off after her Mother. She knew her sister needed her, but this dizziness she felt was preventing her from going anywhere. She knew she had to force herself to move, her sister couldn't fight this without her.

DG started to take one step forward, but before she knew what was happening she felt herself falling, but instead of hitting the hard ground she fell against something soft and she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her.

DG opened her eyes... which she didn't realise she had closed and looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes that were full of concern, worry and something else, but before she could think of what that was she heard the person speak.

_"It's alright Princess, I've got you now. You don't have to do anything else"_

DG recognized that voice, it was her Tin Man, he had come to the rescue like he had done so many times before, her knight in shining armour!

DG knew she wasn't quite right and no matter how much she wanted to stay right where she was in Cain's loving arms, she had to get to AZ, she had to be there for her this time.

 _"AZ!"_ DG tried yelling, but her voice sounded so quite.

" _Shh! She will be fine; you need to take care of yourself now"_ DG heard Cain say before her eyes started closing against her will.

_"DG!"_

Glitch's voice was full of so much worry and she truly didn't want her friends to worry about her.

Cain and Glitch both looked on as DG's head slowly fell back onto Cain's arm.


	2. Sisterly Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal family and DG's companions watched the light overcome the darkness! Did they really think that was it, the witch was dead so the OZ would be right again! Well think again, Would the people accept what as happened? Did they get all the Longcoats? What about Zero? and don't forget about AZ and DG! This is what I think could happen after Tin Man

**"** _Deeg_..."

DG heard a voice in her head, but it frightened her, it didn't sound like her sister's voice, it sounded just like the witch.

**"** _My lovely little sister!_ " the voice continued.

That certainly sent a shiver down her spine... she remembered the witch calling her this the first time they laid eyes on each other at the Northern Island.

DG hoped this was just a dream, she had only just got her sister back... no-way would she let the witch take her again.

**"** _Thinking you have saved me… Well think again!_ " AZ continued to talk like the witch.

DG was a little scared to open her eyes; just in case this wasn't a dream.

Just then DG felt someone place something against her forehead; which felt very wet and cold, it made her open her eyes very quickly and came face to face with... Wyatt Cain.

**"** _Finally woken up, have you?_ " Cain said as he smiled down at her.

DG took a deep breath, she was so relieved to see Cain's smiling face.

**"** _Hey, are you O.K?_ " Cain asked with concern, he noticed how scared the princess was looking.

**"** _Yeah, just a bad dream... I hope!_ " DG said as she raised her hand up to her forehead and held it over Cain's hand. She tried her best to smile, but she knew it was a weak one and wouldn't convince Cain at all.

**"** _Either it was or it wasn't?_ " Cain asked.

" _It must have been. Cause I only see you_ " DG glanced around to double check no-one else was in the room with them. She realised she was in a bedroom which only had three doors and the bed she was lying in with the chair Cain was sitting in next to her, she slowly turned back to face him.

**"** _Did you expect to see someone else?_ " Cain continued to ask.

Question after question... She had only just woken up, she couldn't deal with all this.

DG started to wonder where everyone else was " _Where is everyone? The last thing I remember was AZ fainting_ " This made her question herself on why she hadn't thought about her sister when she first woke. AZ could be in trouble right this very moment and here she was lying around and letting Wyatt Cain take care of her, when she should be with her sister... AZ needed her!

Before Cain could answer her DG shot up into a sitting position which made his hand fell away and the cloth fell into her lap." _And where do you think you're going?_ " He demanded to know.

**"** _AZ_..." DG answered very quickly.

**"** _She's with your parents as we speak_ " Cain reassured her.

DG watched as Cain picked up the cloth that had landed on leg and he turned to rinse it out in the bowl of water that was sitting on the table beside the bed. " _I should be with her_ " DG quickly added.

**"** _You need to rest first, you have really overdone it._ "

DG had to admit she could feel her magic and it felt like it was in overdrive; it was buzzing right through her, but she also knew Cain wouldn't let her go anywhere if he knew this. " _I'm fine... I must see AZ_ " DG quickly swung her legs over the bed and while Cain wasn't looking she quickly stood up, but before she knew it she felt her blood rush straight to her head and before she realised it she was falling.

Cain caught the movement out the corner of his eyes and quickly shot into action. " _It's Okay Kiddo, I've got you._ "

It took a moment for DG to realise; she had fallen into Cain's arms... How had he caught her so quickly? She slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking at his chest; the v part of his chest that his shirt wasn't covering. She could small his scent which was a mixture of sweat and something else she couldn't place. DG slowly trailed her eyes up to Cain's face... At that moment she felt this weird sensation down in the pit of stomach and it made her stare up into Cain's eyes.

**"** _I think you should lay back down_ " Cain said with concern.

DG couldn't answer all she could do was nod her head, she felt frozen as if she couldn't move, but as Cain moved away from her a little it made her slide sideways and she quickly reached her hand out to steady herself.

Cain felt the pain shoot straight through him as DG's hand landed on his injured shoulder " _Ohh! Not that shoulder!_ " he voiced out loud.

**"** _I'm sorry!_ " DG quickly moved her hand away which made her continue to fall sideways until she felt Cain reach out and steady her again.

As Cain lowered her back onto the bed, DG remembered that she had seen blood on Cain's coat, when she hugged her three friends; thanking them for all their help, she couldn't have done it without them. She had just been grateful that he was still alive.

DG continued to stare at Cain who was now hovering just above her. As her head slowly fell back against the soft pillow, she realised Cain wasn't moving away as quickly has she thought he would.

As Cain lowered DG head back onto the pillow, he caught sight of her rosy red lips, which at this moment looked very inviting, before he knew what he was doing, those lips starting getting closer and closer.

DG watched as Cain's lips got closer to hers, she slowly closed her eyes and waited... wondering how they would feel.

Just then they both heard someone trying to clear their throat very loudly.

DG silently started cursing to herself and knew Cain would be doing the same... The moment was now gone and as DG opened her eyes, she saw Cain moving away from her and stood up completely, but for some reason wouldn't make eye contact with her.

Cain couldn't believe what had been about to happen and even though he should be grateful that Glitch stopped the moment, he still felt anger cursing through his veins. "What is it, Zipperhead?"

DG couldn't bring herself to look at Cain any longer, so she looked straight over at Glitch who was standing in the doorway and his cheeks were starting to go a little red.

**"** Uhm…"

DG could sense Glitch was starting to get nervous and she knew he would start glitching, then whatever he came to tell them would be forgotten, so DG quickly snapped out of her state of mind and sat up again smiling towards him. "Is everything alright Glitch?"

Glitch continued to look between the two of them, not sure where to look, until he settled his eyes on DG's kind face."Yes... Your mother requests you in AZ's room"

DG started to panic all over again, she wondered if her dream had been true and as she saw Glitch turned to look at the floor with a worried look on his face, she knew it was some where along those line.

"You need to go back and tell the queen, her daughter needs rest" Cain continued to glare back at Glitch.

**"** No, I need to go... I have to go to her!" DG quickly added as she moved her legs over the bed again.

Cain turned to glare at DG but still couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye, so he settled to look at her feet that were now out in front of him. "And how do you expect to do that? You can't even stand, let alone walk anywhere"

**"** I'll crawl if I have to" DG quickly added as she moved herself to the edge of the bed once again. "Now out of my way" She was determined to do this no matter what anyone said.

Cain knew DG would argue with him, she always put everyone else before herself. "You're so stubborn! You never listen to a word I say" this time he glared down into her eyes again as she glared up at him... he knew to keep his distance this time especially when she looked at him like that.

  
  



	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal family and DG's companions watched the light overcome the darkness! Did they really think that was it, the witch was dead so the OZ would be right again! Well think again, Would the people accept what as happened? Did they get all the Longcoats? What about Zero? and don't forget about AZ and DG! This is what I think could happen after Tin Man. (Being re-edited)

"DG you can hardly walk... Are you sure this is a good idea?"

DG had been listening to Cain going on ever since he started to support her and they had only just stepped out the bedroom... He was really starting to get on her nerves.

DG stopped walking which made Cain turn to face her in confusion.

"Either you're going to shut up and help me to AZ's room, or you can stay behind. Whatever you choose I'm still going and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" DG lashed out.

Cain continued to stared back at DG, but now in shock.

"Well what will it be Tin Man?"

"Stubborn as usually" Cain stated with an annoyed tone.

DG didn't have time for his jokes she was really worried about her sister... This was really strange, as she couldn't remember Cain ever joking with her, or teasing should she say. DG slowly shakes her head. What am I doing, I shouldn't be standing around here thinking about Cain teasing me. My sister needs me. "I don't have time for this" DG turns to face Glitch who was behind them. "Would you please escort me to AZ's room?"

Glitch smiled at DG which made her heart go out to him... Glitch would always seem willing to help her, unlike Mr Cain here, he just always complains first!

"I would be honoured to" Glitch said as he looked at Cain who just stared back at him. Glitch tried to stand up against Cain... so he could take her instead, but he soon backed away and rushed around to take DG's other side.

Glitch let DG lean on him and started to lead her down the corridor.

After a few slow steps DG realised Cain wasn't with her anymore... she guessed he was thinking of a comeback. "Cain, are you coming or are you just going to stand there staring at my ass?"

DG heard movement behind her which made her smiled and knew that would get him moving.

Cain stepped up beside DG and took her other arm. "I wasn't staring at your ass" Cain stated with embarrassment.

"It's alright Mr Cain, I won't tell anyone and I'm sure Glitch here can keep a secret" DG heard Glitch laugh, but on her other side she heard Cain cursing to himself.

They both continued to escort her to AZ's room, which was a few more doors along the corridor.

They stopped in front of a closed door with two guards standing each side of the door frame.

This confused DG on where they had come from. "We have Guards already" she stated out loud.

"We found some of the palace guards in the basement. AZ… I mean the witch must have locked them down there" Glitch answered her.

DG didn't like it when everyone's first thought was, it was AZ's fault before they corrected themselves, she couldn't blame them though, but it kind of made her blood boil at the mention of the witch that took over her dear sisters life.

"The Queen wishes to see her daughter DG" Glitch mentioned towards the guards.

One of the guards nodded his head and moved to open the door as the other guard just lowered his hat over his face... DG realised it wasn't like Cain's hat, it look more like a policeman's hat.

"Princess Dorothy Gale" the guard announced as he opened the door.

DG flinched at that... Would she ever get use to people calling her that? She didn't feel like a princess, but she supposed she may have to get used to it.

DG looked into the room, which looked quite dark and gloomy and saw a few people gathered around a bed that was in the middle of the room. "AZ" DG started to move away from Cain and Glitch and instead of moving her feet across the floor she was falling and she hit the floor quite hard. "Oww that hurt" DG slowly moved her hand up to her head while looking back up, realised everyone around the bed was now staring at her... now she felt embarrassed and wanted the floor to open up and shallow her in.

"My Angel!" Her mother said with concern in her voice.

"Are you alright DG?" Her father asked as he bent down towards her and held his hand out. DG slowly smiled up at him and took his hand as he helped her back on up. "You shouldn't have come, if you're still not right"

DG hated everyone fusing around her, she just wanted them all to get straight to the point. "What is going on…..Where is AZ?" she demanded to know.

Ahamo lead his daughter to the side of the bed and DG looked down to see her sister shaking about as if she was in a nightmare.

"Azkadellia has been like this since that day" her mother stated.

DG looked straight up at her mum and wandered why she had said it like that... when it must have been only a few hours ago... DG wondered how long she had been out for! "How long was I out for?" she asked.

Everyone stared at DG once again, but this time in surprise.

"You have been asleep for five days now" Her father answered.

DG now stared up at her father in shock. "Five days" DG started to panic, she couldn't believe she had been asleep for that long while her sister had been suffering like this. DG quickly turned to look back down at her sister. "Oh AZ, I'm sorry!" DG took hold of her sister's hand and they started to glow again. "AZ, it's me DG"

AZ continued to shake about on the bed.

"AZ, please listen to my voice. I'm here now and I won't run away ever again" DG continued to re sure her sister, hoping it would bring her around.

DG felt a shock go through her hand that was holding AZ's hand, which somehow had gone straight to her back... A sharp pain vibrated in her back, which really started to scare her. "AZ!" DG started to get really concerned for her sister and wondered if her dream had come true and the witch had taken over her sister once again.

DG could feel herself getting really tired and before she knew what was happening she fall onto the floor beside the bed.

" **DG!** "

DG felt someone wrap their arms around her and she smelt that smell again that she couldn't place... It was Cain, her knight in shining armour!

"DG has been shot!"

That was the last thing DG heard before her head fall on Cain's arm once again!

  
  



	4. Fight to Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal family and DG's companions watched the light overcome the darkness! Did they really think that was it, the witch was dead so the OZ would be right again! Well think again, Would the people accept what as happened? Did they get all the Longcoats? What about Zero? and don't forget about AZ and DG! This is what I think could happen after Tin Man. (Being re-edited)

DG started to hear voices; they started off very faint but slowly got louder until she could make out one voice or maybe it was two voices.

Both of the voices sounded the same but one was deeper than the other, DG realised they were arguing with each other. After a minute or two DG started to feel uneasy when she heard the deeper voice; it sent a shiver right through her.

DG slowly opened her eyes and in front of her stood a tall person who was arguing with a smaller person, DG's eye's slowly become clearer and more focused; she was staring at two versions of AZ; one was a younger version, which was from her memories as a child and the other AZ was all grown up as she was now but from just looking at her DG knew it was the witch.

DG slowly started to think of what she could say when she all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in her back which was so painful it made her scream.

This caused both versions of AZ turn to face her; the younger AZ looked all concerned but the oldest AZ had an evil grin spread across her face.

DG could feel her magic pulsing right through her, she started shaking and her magic felt like it wanted to burst right out of her.

Just then both versions started speaking to her. "Now you will learn that I'll always be stronger than you, and always will be," the older version said.

"Fight this Deeg, you can do it!" the youngest version said.

DG tried focusing on her younger sister's voice, but the pain was too much, just then she heard another voice completely.

"Listen to me kiddo, you need to follow my voice… Come back to me!"

DG would have smiled at how good it felt to hear her friend Cain calling out, that was if she could overcome the pain that was shooting through her.

"Stay here with me and we can rule the OZ together," the older AZ continued to said.

"No, go back to him. You don't belong here… Follow your heart!" The younger AZ said.

DG could feel herself being pulled away and the scene in front of her started to fade away, but just before the scene went blank she wanted to pull her younger sister with her. " **AZ**!" DG yelled before slowly reaching her hand out to where the youngest AZ was, but her focus became clear again and came face to face with Cain.

"Shh now princess, you're back!" Cain quickly said as he placed his hand in DG's hand that was stretched out towards him. "We almost lost you for a moment there."

DG noticed that Cain's eyes had started to water and she started to feel concern for him and slowly smiled at him, which he returned straight back. She could feel her magic calming down again, but the pain in her back was still there. "What happened?" She asked.

"You were shot, I only…" Cain started to explain.

DG couldn't quite catch what else Cain said; she felt an even sharper pain in her back and she quickly turned her head and saw Raw attending to her back.

"Trying to heal wound!" Raw gently said.

DG felt his hand against her back and slowly tried to inch away from it but she didn't want to hurt Raw's feelings so she just tried to put up with the pain and smiled at him.

"Just give her a few minutes; she has been through a lot." Cain said as if he could read DG's thoughts.

"Raw give DG time to rest." Raw said before slowly moving his hand away from her.

DG felt only a little relief and at the same time saw worry flick across Raw's face at not being able to heal her, she hated it when she caused pain and worry on those she cared for, she wish she knew how to ease their worry but the only thing she could come up with was… "Thank you Raw!"

Raw slowly stood up before saying "Raw, go check on AZ!"

DG started to panic at that name and started to move away from the bed but was stopped when a pair of hands landing on her shoulders and held her down.

"Oh no, you're staying right here this time!" Cain said in a annoying voice.

DG felt angry, that Cain would still hold her back against her sister, so she turned her head and glazed back at Cain with a don't 'mess with me' look on her face.

"I'm not going to risk you getting hurt again."

"My sister means more to me, than my own life."

"Well your life means a lot to me." Cain said in a quieter tone.

DG could sense concern coming from him, but the look on his face was something else. A look she hadn't seen before and it made her forget what else she was going to say and just stared back into his eyes.

"...To us, I mean!" Cain quickly corrected himself, but he still kept eye contact with her.

This made DG smile; she had never heard Cain correct himself like that before.

"Um, Raw just go now!" Raw said in quite a shy manner.

DG could hear Raw moving away from the bed, but she couldn't seem to break eye contact with Cain.

"You scared the Furball away!" Cain said in a teasing manner.

DG saw Cain's mouth turn into a smile and that one smile alone made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "No, that was you and your tin man voice." She continued teasing him back.

Cain slowly let go off DG's hand and reached out and trailed his finger down DG's left cheek before saying "I need to, when it comes to a certain princess like you."

DG realised that Cain was starting to lean towards her and that wonderful feeling inside her belly was somehow making her do the same... before she knew what was happening next, she felt soft lips fell against her own.

  
  



	5. Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal family and DG's companions watched the light overcome the darkness! Did they really think that was it, the witch was dead so the OZ would be right again! Well think again, Would the people accept what as happened? Did they get all the Longcoats? What about Zero? and don't forget about AZ and DG! This is what I think could happen after Tin Man (Being re-edited)

"Aww!" She winched in pain.

DG wished she had never moved her hand now, which had decided to snake it's way round the back of Cain's neck. She started to curse the person who had shot her; she was really enjoying Cain's lips pressed against hers.

At that very moment Cain leaned his head back a little and stared down into DG's eyes.

"Sorry!" Cain apologised.

That got DG wondering what he could be apologising for; was it that he was sorry for kissing her or that he thought he had caused her to moan in pain. "What for?" DG asked while trying to read Cain's expression, but tropical of him, she just couldn't work out what he was thinking.

"I didn't mean to be so rough." Cain sounded quite as he moved his head up and gently touched her cheek.

That certainly made DG smile; she had been dreading the worst. "You weren't, that was my fault; should have thought before I moved my hand." DG smiled up at him as she continued to enjoyed Cain's touch. Then all of a sudden the touch was gone and Cain's face froze.

DG's smiled disappeared as Cain now had that look in his eyes that he had when they first met; the look of anger and something else that she had never been able to place. She dreaded what he was going to say next.

"If I get my hands on that man responsible for this...! Cain stated as he lowered his hand moved down to his side and started to wrap it around the handle of his pistol.

DG couldn't allow for him to draw himself back into his shell again, she had to snap him out of this, somehow. "Mr Cain, you will do no such thing. I won't have you going off on a killing spree."

"That man shot you in cold blood!"

"That doesn't mean you have to do the same."

Cain slowly let go off his pistol, but he was nowhere near finished. "At least he would deserve it."

DG couldn't believe they were even having this conversation, it seemed to DG that Cain was slowly heading back into his old ways and that was one thing DG couldn't allow, not after it took so long to get him caring again. "Just bring him in, so he can serve his sentence the fair way."

Cain starts to look confused before he came out with... "His sentence his death after trying to kill to you."

DG realise there was still a lot to learn about how things were in the OZ, but that was one thing she couldn't stand for; she would have to speak to her mother about that.

DG noticed Cain's hand was slowly heading towards his pistol again, so she slowly reached out and took hold of his hand instead. "Who shot me?" she asked aloud.

"I don't know, but I'm dam certain, I'm going to find out." Cain stated angrily.

DG knew she had to change his mind soon as he seem to be getting close to just bolting out the door; which would mean out of her life too, if he decided to take that route. "I will not have you running off in this state."

"I have to find out who shot you."

"That could take forever."

Cain let go of DG's hand before saying "Forever, it is then!"

DG thought this was it, she was finally going to lose her 'Tin-Man'; her Tin-Man, that meant so much to her.

"I'm going to find him, no matter how long it takes; I won't let anyone get away with hurting you…" Cain's face quickly turned from angry to embarrassment in that quick second and DG wondered if she was slowly getting to him. "... It's my job!" Cain added as an after thought, before his face turned back to being angry again.

Cain's face was now starting to get blurry and DG realised she was very close crying. "No it's not! You're my friend Cain and I won't have you talking like this." She couldn't stand to see Cain acting like this.

Cain's face slowly went back to caring again; DG knew she would never forget how quickly Cain's moods can change.

Cain slowly moved his hand up and gently placed his finger below her eyes and DG realised he was wiping away her tear that had started to roll out of her eye. He started to smile down at her again... DG wished she could just freeze this very moment; This was the side of Cain that she loved the most.

"Why do you still call me Cain?" Cain asked interrupting her thoughts.

DG couldn't believe that the conversation had changed to this, but she wasn't going to point that out to him; she was glad she had managed to change Cain's mood. "Well, that is your name." DG stated as she smiled at Cain.

Cain moved his hand away before saying "You call me Cain, while you call the Zipperhead and the Furball by their first names."

DG's minded started wondering back to when she first met Cain and how she first started to call him Mr Cain

**_Flashback_ **

_DG watched as this man, she had just released from that metal statue, pull out the camera from the wooden pole that had showed him and his family being torched to death by Zero and the Longcoats. He had such a look in his eyes that had almost scared her away._

_Cain took one look towards her and Glitch and nodded his head... She ashamed he was thanking her in his own way._

_It was then that DG could tell that there was some good inside him somewhere and she was determined to bring that side out of him or die trying. She realised the only way to do was to treat him with respect._

_Cain came back out from his cabin in a new fresh set of clothes and walking past them towards the river bank, but just before he stepped on the dock, he froze right where he was "_ _Names Cain by the way, Wyatt Cain!" He stated._

_"My names …" DG was about to introduce herself, but before she could complete_ _that sentence he just continued to walk away from her and started to kneel down on the bridge and started to cut his hair and shave his long beard._

_After a few minutes she couldn't stand the silence anymore and started to speak to Glitch. "_ _So, he just had to stand there and watch while his family got torched over and over again."_

_Just then DG saw something flicker across her eyes and she was once again back in the present talking to Cain._

**_End of flashback_ **

"DG, were you just day-dreaming while I was in the middle of speaking to you?" Cain asked with a concern look on his face.

DG wondered if she should tell Cain about the flashback she just had or let it go; The question is, would he want to be reminded of that day?

  
  



	6. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal family and DG's companions watched the light overcome the darkness! Did they really think that was it, the witch was dead so the OZ would be right again! Well think again, Would the people accept what as happened? Did they get all the Longcoats? What about Zero? and don't forget about AZ and DG! This is what I think could happen after Tin Man

DG thought what the hell, it won't hurt to bring up old memories, even ones he might want to forget. As the saying goes ' _never forget the past, it makes you who you are today_ '. She smiled at that and continued to look up at Cain's face which was starting to look annoyed.

"Well are you going to tell me, kiddo?" Cain demanded to know.

 **"** I was thinking, why I had started to call you Mr. Cain!" DG noticed that Cain had started to lean towards her again and was staring right into her eyes... God, those blue eyes are so hypnotizing.

Cain interrupted her thoughts "Well, out with it!"

"It started from the first day I met you."

Cain didn't say a word, he just continued to stare at her, so DG decided so far so good. "After everything you had been through; being locked in that Metal suit for all those years and having to watch your family being tortured over and over again…"

Cain took that moment to interrupt her, **"** Do you have to remind me?"

Cain started to move his face away from her, but before he did, DG was sure she saw Cain's eyes watering, she reached out and took hold of his hand, Cain took that moment to look at his other hand; which had his wedding ring on. She wished, she could turn back the clock and stop all this from happening. "... I'm sorry I let all this happen. Why did I let go of AZ's hand?"

Cain turned to look at DG but she didn't want to hear what he had to say so she continued. "I know it won't fix things now, but I am truly sorry Cain for what has happened to you and your family and everyone else too.

Cain raised is hand and placed it on DG's arm that was now resting on the bed beside her. "DG stop it! You need to let go off the past, you were only a kid and every kid makes mistakes."

DG took that moment to interrupt him this time. "No mistakes, that cause a war."

"At least you made up for your mistake; You helped me find peace again and gave me something to go on for."

DG started to feel her own eyes starting to water as she continued listening to Cain pour his heart out... well not quite pour his heart out but he was talking from deep within him.

"You have done more then you know." Cain took that moment to turn away from her, again.

DG hated talking about how good she had been, when she didn't think she deserved any of it, so she decided to make the conversation a bit lighter. "You were still a pain in the ass when we first met!" DG smiled when she saw the edges of Cain's mouth go up into a smile and he slowly turned to face her once again.

"I think you have that the other way around; you never listened to a word I said. You nearly got us all killed."

DG started to think back to what Cain could be on about, then she remembered the first time they went through the papey field when they rescued Raw. "Just think, if it wasn't for us rescuing Raw, we might not be here right now; think of everything he has done to help us all."

"Yeah, but I was the one who was bitten!"

DG smiled to herself at that memory as Cain started to look a little annoyed.

"I'm glad, it was entertaining enough for you!"

 **"** I wasn't smiling at that; it was the way you took charge, when the 'Papey' was chasing us and demanding us to jump off that cliff." 

Cain lips started twitching at the edges before he said, "We wouldn't have had to, if you didn't demand me to let Raw out."

"I didn't demand, I just asked to borrow your razor."

"As if I would let you loose with that. You properly would have ran around the field letting everyone loose."

DG couldn't help hiding her amusement at that. "Too right! I would have done!"

"When you two are quite finished!" A voice interrupted them.

DG turned around to find her father standing in the doorway, with an annoyed look on his face. This quickly made Cain jump up, away from her... which made DG smile even more; she had never seen Cain move so fast, except for the times he jumped to try and protect her.

"Mr Cain, would you please join me and the queen for a few moments, we have things to discuss."

Cain slowly nod his head then her father quickly looked at her.

"How are you doing, DG?" Ahamo asked, but he didn't wait for an answer. "I hear it was touch and go for you. Please let me apology for not being here for you, but there's so much going on right now."

DG wondered what else was going on beside her sister being haunted by the past, and what could be more important than AZ getting well again. She smiled back at her father before asking, "How's AZ?"

Her father's face looked all sad and he slowly looked towards his feet. "There doesn't seem to be any improvement yet, but we're doing everything we can for her." Ahamo said before turning around and started walking away.  

Cain started to follow him, but DG didn't want Cain to go yet. "Wyatt!" DG watched as Cain stopped walking and slowly turned around to face her with a big smile on his face.

"Yes DG!"

DG returned the smile before saying. "Hurry back!"

"I'll be back before you know it… Got to finish this argument with you!" Cain turned back around and followed her father out the door. Raw and Glitch took that moment walked in as if they were waiting for Cain to leave..

"I've been so worried about you." Glitch said as he and Raw both walked over to bed.

Raw went back to kneel behind her. "Raw, try and heal wound again!"

DG smiled at Raw. "Thank you, Raw."

"I can't believe that guard, shot you!"

DG felt pain cursing through her again as Raw placed his hands over her wound. She was struggling to control herself at the same time as listening to what Glitch was saying. "You know… who shot me!"

Glitch slowly sat down on the edge of the bed before answering her. "Don't know for certain, but it was of the guards, that was guarding AZ's room."

DG felt another stab of pain shoot through her just before Raw removed his hands from her back.

"All healed! DG just need to rest now!"

"I think it was Zero." Glitch all of a sudden announced.

DG was about to thank Raw as her pain was starting to die down but quickly moved her head back to Glitch as she realized, who he was on about. "How, I thought Cain locked him in the suit?" DG couldn't believe she was hearing this, she just prayed Glitch was wrong.

"The news started spreading through the City a few days ago that Zero was set free and is now rebuilding his own army."

DG Couldn't believe this was happening; now she knew why her father had called a meeting with Cain.

"Everyone thinks, we're going to war again." Glitch finally added.


	7. Zero, Longcoats, Assassins..... Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal family and DG's companions watched the light overcome the darkness! Did they really think that was it, the witch was dead so the OZ would be right again! Well think again, Would the people accept what as happened? Did they get all the Longcoats? What about Zero? and don't forget about AZ and DG! This is what I think could happen after Tin Man

DG couldn't believe she was hearing this. "We have just been through one war and now we're going through another!" DG stated out loud to confirm she had heard correctly.

Glitch slowly nodded his head.

"Zero gathering the remaining Longcoats!" Raw announced.

"And some of the villagers as well I hear," Glitch added.

She had tried to save everyone from the witch and now some were turning against her. No, she wouldn't believe that, more, likely Zero was forcing them to fight.

"Don't like to say this doll, but maybe Cain should have! Maybe Cain should have!

Glitch was glitching again. DG was about to stop him when Raw placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and beat her to it.

"Maybe Cain should have…" Glitch looked at Raw a little confused. "Do I know you..?"

Glitch then smiled at Raw and turned to look back at DG. She hated to see her friend like this and knew she would have to speak to her Mother about getting his brain back after they all settle this next war if they ever get through it! No, she wouldn't think like that, people were expecting her to win this all over again.

"Hey, are you O.K?" Glitch asked her with a concerned look on his face.

DG smiled at Glitch. "I'm fine, Glitch."

"What was I saying earlier?" Glitch asked trying to remember.

"Something about what Cain should have done," DG answered him, hoping for an answer herself this time.

"Cain should have done what?"

Oh no, Glitch was starting to get worse. Maybe we should start fixing his brain first. "That's what you were going to tell us," DG told him, hoping he would remember again.

"I was!" Glitch looked surprised and started looking up and around. "Oh yes, I was…" Glitch looked back at DG with a smile on his face again. "… Cain should have let his son kill Zero, when he had the chance."

"Jeb..!" DG couldn't believe that Jeb would just kill someone like that, even if it was for revenge like his father.

Glitch nodded his head and DG slowly started to curse herself; she realised she had forgotten all about Jeb and the resistance fighters. Were they alright? How bad was the solution? DG knew she should have remembered and asked Cain, she would make sure she did that as soon as she saw him again.

Just then, DG realised her friends were staring at her and waiting for her to finish what she was saying. "Jeb tried to kill Zero!" 

"Cain stopped him!"

Now DG thought she would have loved to have seen that. She just had to know how it went. "What happened?"

DG started cursed herself for thinking that when they should be working out how to defeat Zero not go over memories. "No scrap that! We should start gathering them together again. Are they able to fight again?" Silly question Deeg, of course not, they have only just been through one war, they should be resting. I should go check on them and see what the solution is, not lying around on this bed.

"I don't know, doll." Glitch answered her.

DG quickly moved her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, but as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't when she thought that stab of pain shot through her back again. Just then, something dawned on her about them saying Zero shot her. "That's one thing for sure, Zero couldn't have shot me."

"Who else would want you dead?" Glitch asked her.

DG knew Glitch was right; she didn't know many people yet and the ones that had met her seemed really nice, so why would anyone else want her dead? Not only that, if Zero had been here and had a clear shot at her, why didn't he shoot Cain as well? "If Zero did shoot me then why didn't he shoot Cain as well?"

Glitch was about to speak back to her, but someone else got there first.

"Using my last name again, kiddo!" 

DG looked up towards that voice and saw Cain standing in the doorway with a deep look upon his face.

"And who told you, that you could sit up?" Cain continued going on.

DG thought he had picked the wrong moment to joke with her, but at least it was better than him being on a murdering rampage, but still he does have to pick the wrong timing. "I'm trying to concentrate!" DG put her hands up to cover her face and looked down at her feet, when she saw Cain's feet approaching her.

"Now, what the hell are you trying to do, kid?"

"DG trying to solve who shot her!" Raw jumped in.

"We know who shot her."

"DG does have a point though!" Glitch added.

"Now, what are you muttering about Zipperhead?"

DG couldn't stand her friends arguing and she wished they would stop because it wasn't helping her one bit. "Please stop fighting?"

"DG, we know who shot you," Cain said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have other major things to worry about now though."

DG slowly lifted her head and looked up at Cain; who was now sitting beside her and she started to wonder what exactly her parents had said to him.

"Zero and an army of Longcoats are heading this way," Cain stated.

"Where abouts are they at this moment?" 

"The last we heard they were on the outskirts of the OZ."

DG started to look confused, so Cain tried to explain a little better. "At least three days away!"

I knew I was right, there was no way Zero could have shot me. "If Zero is three days away, there is no chance he was here earlier," DG stated to him.

Cain stared down at DG and then looked over her shoulder towards Glitch and Raw. "I believe you could be right there."

"If Zero didn't shoot you DG, then who did?" Glitch asked.

"Most importantly where is he now?" Cain asked as he started reaching for his gun again and slowly looked around the room.

Oh no, don't tell me the person could still be here. DG looked around the room as well and now starting to feel really scared.

"You mean the person could still be hanging around here?" Glitch voiced DG thoughts aloud.

Just great, we have an army on its way and while we try to defend ourselves or even worse fight back, we have someone who we don't know trying to kill me. Or maybe the person just wanted me out the way so they could concentrate on their main target, someone who was the main threat to the OZ or so everyone thought. " **AZ!** " DG all of a sudden shouted.

All of her friends took that moment to stare at her in shock and confusion.

 


	8. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal family and DG's companions watched the light overcome the darkness! Did they really think that was it, the witch was dead so the OZ would be right again! Well think again, Would the people accept what as happened? Did they get all the Longcoats? What about Zero? and don't forget about AZ and DG! This is what I think could happen after Tin Man

DG was about to get up from the bed when Cain placed his hand on her shoulder.

"AZ is fine… Save anyway!" Cain tried to reassure her.

She didn't feel as if anywhere or anyone was safe and as she looked up into Cain's blue eyes, she could tell that even he wasn't so sure either; DG hadn't felt really safe since she landed in the OZ. On the other side, she had felt safer than she did here.... No, she wasn't going to think of that anymore, it had never really felt like home anyway.

"She is under heavy guard and your mother hasn't left her side." 

DG could only faintly hear Cain speaking as she was still thinking; She had always felt as if her life was wasting away and ever since she got here it had been non-stop. There was either the other side where life was boring or here where there was so much going on, there was hardly any time to stop and think.

"DG!" 

DG knew she didn't want to go back even if she could; her real family was here and she had made some really good friends; who she would trust with her life. Her life on the other side didn't really exist of friends! 

Just then, DG felt something being placed on her knee and she find out that Cain had placed his hand on her knee.

"DG, are you alright?"

DG looked up at Cain's face and saw he was kneeling down in front of her; he had a concerned look on his face. She knew Cain cared about her as much as she cared about him, or she hoped he did anyway. DG reached her hand out and placed it against the side of Cain's face and looked straight into his eyes. "Thank you."

Cain's face started to look a little confused before asking "Why, are you thanking me?"

DG knew she had a lot to thank Cain for and also her other two friends as well. At that thought, DG turned her head to look towards Glitch and Raw. "Thank you. I don't know where I'd be without you all"

"Maybe without a gunshot wound in your back," Cain added in a quiet tone.

DG turned back to face Cain; she knew he would come up with something like that. He always blamed himself for everything. "I'd properly have lots of gun shots in my back, I just wouldn't be here to tell the tale about it, like I am now. That is down to you all, even you Cain."

"We did that for DG; DG our friend!" came Raw's voice.

DG turned back to face Raw and smiled at him

"Yes doll, friends always help each other out," Glitch added.

"You played your part in all of this too... You saved us all; the entire OZ." 

DG turned back to face Cain and smiled at him. She knew they were just trying to be nice to her, but she knew she hadn't saved the OZ, only her sister. "No, I didn't. I just led us into another war."

"You didn't lead this war DG. That would be Zero!"

DG knew that no matter how much she went on, her friends would always stand by her and back her up, well she hoped they would always be there.

"At least this war we will be facing men and not a magical witch," Cain continued to say.

"And if it wasn't for me none of this would have happened, to my sister."

"I told you to stop blaming yourself; you were only a kid. Do you see anyone trying to blame you?"

"That's not the point; I still know what I did myself."

"How about what I did? I let you get shot, if I had been more on guard that wouldn't have happened."

"Staring at DG's bum!" 

Now that voice came from Glitch, which started to make Cain's cheeks go a little red and he glanced up at Glitch with a mean look on his face; which made DG smile.

"DG's bum!" Glitch went on.

Cain was getting more angrier and was starting to learn towards Glitch, but DG quickly took hold of his arm and stopped him.

"Glitch glitching again!" Came Raw's voice.

"Oh was I, so sorry! Do carry on, with what you were saying Tin Man." Glitch added.

DG saw Cain slowly look from her to Glitch and back again, she knew she had to say something quickly before Cain really lost his temper. "Remember what you said; things happen for a reason. Maybe I was shot for a reason and you couldn't have stopped it from happening even if you were watching my back," she quickly added without a breather. 

Cain's face started to soften again before he looked back at her. "Not when I have a job to do."

DG should have known he would just argue back with her; She bet they could both argue all day and still not come to a conclusion. DG could feel a smile coming on.

"You find getting shot amusing?" Cain asked in confusion.

"Glitch and Raw should go help…" Raw started to interrupt them.

"Help who?" Asked Glitch.

"Queen and her Adviser need help!"

"Yes, your right!"

DG heard them both get up and knew they wanted to give her and Cain some privacy and maybe they were right, she could settle things with Cain more if they were alone. She slow turned her head and smiled at them as they walked out the room. 

"You know my job is to protect everyone, even you Deeg."

DG turned her head back to Cain who was staring back at her. "You're not a Tin Man at this moment Wyatt; you're my friend!"

Cain took that moment to stood up and sat down beside DG before saying "At least we are on first name basis again."

DG smiled at Cain and the memory of their kiss which was still fresh on her mind, no matter how brief it was; she really enjoyed it. As she looked at Cain now she wondered what he would do if she kissed him again? She felt so tempted to, expressly as she looked down at his lips, which had slowly opened a little and started smiled back. DG decided she would never know unless she came brave enough. "After that kiss we shared, I just thought you were right and I do like calling you Wyatt; It's better than calling you Cain." DG saw Cain stare back into her eyes and she decided it was now or never; she leaned closer to him, but to her disappointment, he took that moment to look down at his lap instead.

"I was just making sure you were still breathing; I was going to give you mouth to mouth," Cain added in a quiet tone.

This certainly did make DG smile; he never admit to something like that, but say he was trying to help her instead... that sure sounded very cute! "Well, you can give me the kiss of life any day."

Cain slowly turned back to face DG's and he was smiling back at her and it made DG want to touch him; She reached her hand out and slowly stroked the corner of Cain's smile. "You should smile more often Wyatt Cain."

"I like it too; when you call me by my first name."

This made her trace her finger along Cain's lips, slowly looking up into his eyes, which just started drawing her in; She could very easily get lost in those eyes.

Cain started leaning closer to her. "I think you need mouth to mouth again; you're breathing as gotten quite heavy."

"I think you're right; I feel as if I can't breathe anymore," DG added.

Cain leaned even closer till he was millimeters away from DG's lips, she could feel his breath on her face and it was drawing her in; It felt so warm and nice against her.

"Me neither!"

"Then let's help each other."

"Good idea!"

DG then felt Cain's lips against hers. They shared a few closed kisses, but she knew she wanted a lot more, so she slowly opened her mouth and felt Cain's tongue slide against her lips; she met Cain half way and before she knew it she felt Cain's tongue against her own, then she lost all thought and threw her arms around his neck and felt his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer.

 


	9. DG's Determination!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal family and DG's companions watched the light overcome the darkness! Did they really think that was it, the witch was dead so the OZ would be right again! Well think again, Would the people accept what as happened? Did they get all the Longcoats? What about Zero? and don't forget about AZ and DG! This is what I think could happen after Tin Man

Cain Gently lowered DG onto the bed, but as soon as her back hit the bed she felt a sharp pain shoot through her, which made her tense and she broke away from Cain's lips as he leaned his head back and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Cain apologised as he started to lean back even further.

This made DG pull back against his neck; she didn't want Cain to stop kissing her; those lips of his had felt so soft against hers. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked while pulling against his neck once more, but Cain held firm.

Cain decided to held firm not allowing her. "I don't want to hurt you," he explained.

DG smiled at the concerned look on Cain's face; even though her back was still hurting she didn't want Cain to stop kissing her. "You could never hurt me."

"Not on purpose, but I don't want you to be in pain, full stop!"

"I'll be fine now; it was just when I first hit the bed."

Cain grinned his usual grin before saying what he was thinking. "I don't believe you. I know you too well; you say your fine, but you always go all tense when you're lying."

DG though to herself how she could get Cain to continue kissing her - She wasn't sure when they would get another chance. Or if they ever would! "Wyatt Cain, if you don't kiss me again in 3 seconds; I swear you will be the one who is tensing next with a shot my magic pulsing through you," she warned him.

"Well, we certainly can't have you using your magic…"

"1…" DG started counting.

"... When you're as weak as you are already."

"2…"

Cain slowly started leaning back down towards her "…I certainly don't want to feel your magic full stop!"

"…3!"(Cain placed his lips back against DG's lips as they both continued kissing)

Cain placed his lips back against DG's lips and they both continued kissing.

" I will have to remember, how demanding you are when you can't get your own way."

"Too right I am!" DG pushed Cain's lips back against hers.

"Happy now!"

DG smiled up at Cain as she removed her hands from around Cain's neck and slowly raised them above her head)

"Very!"

Cain sat back up and continued to look down at DG)

"Are you reckless already?" He asked her, with a disbelieving look.

"Actually, I am!" As if just realising it, now Cain had mentioned it. DG started to think about that and realised this was the first time she had rested properly and on a soft bed too.

"Well, you will have plenty of time to rest while we save the tower." Cain added.

DG hated it when she let thinks over take the main important things in her life. She knew she should be out there finding out what was happening. DG started to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, there's a war to fight, isn't there?"

"Oh, no you don't…"

Cain placed his hand on DG's shoulder as she thought there was no way she was going to sit here while her family and friends were being attacked. DG turned to look into Cain's face; which she now wish she never did; he had that facial expression that there was no room for argument on this. But DG refused to let Cain win this argument, she was going to fight no matter what Cain or her family say. "Don't you dare try and stop me Wyatt Cain! I won't sit around while this place is being attacked."

"I knew it would be a waste of time arguing with you, but I thought with what you have been through; you would calm down a bit."

"If you think a pain in my back is going to stop me, then you don't know me as well you think you do."

"Oh, I know you very well."

DG started to slowly stand up. "Then you know I will fight in this war, no matter what is wrong with me."

DG stood on her feet; it felt a little strange being on her feet, as she just couldn't feel her feet touching the floor, but at least she managed to stand up. "See, what did I say?"

Cain stood up beside her. "I'll tell you what Deeg; if you can walk to the door unaided then I won't say another word about it."

DG was determined to prove to Cain that she could do this. If it was the last thing she ever did, she was going to fight in this war. DG started to walk slowly across the room after a couple of steps she felt herself start to go dizzy and felt herself fell sideways and she felt Cain's arms wrap around her waist and held her against himself.

"What did I say?"

"Get out of my way…" DG started to push against Cain's chest. "… I can do this!" DG looked up into Cain's face and saw he was smiling at her which was really annoying her.

"DG, you don't have to prove anything to me."

Just then, DG heard someone clearing their throat, was made her turn towards that person and saw her father standing there with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Mr. Cain, don't you think it's about time you headed off."

"Yes sir, right away."

"DG, do you want to stay with your sister while this is going on?" Her father asked.

DG started to feel herself tense again and it wasn't because of her back this time, there was one thing her family and her friends had to realise, and that was that she never sat on the back row, she would face everything up front. "I will not sit back while this is going on."

"There is no time for an argument, your mother expects you to join her and your sister." Ahamo quickly turned around. "Now, Mr. Cain!"

**Note: How is DG going to handle this one? Will she stand up against her mother and father as well? Or should she finally listen to her family and friends and rest? What do you think she should do?**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think so far.  
> (I apology for any spelling and grammar mistakes; I never was very good at that!


End file.
